HI3rd Conception Wiki:Wikia Guidelines
Hello captains! This is the official Guidelines page of HI3rd Conceptions wiki, along with the Rules and Regulation and Wikia Standard sub-articles. Explained here will be the rules users need to follow in order to preserve order and peace in the wiki. Violating this rules will correspond in a specific punishment. Note to captains, do not try to disobey the Staff Members of the wiki. It will just result in heated arguments and fights. For the Staff, please avoid abusing your power just to troll or get back at someone at this wiki. Remember, the admins and bureaucrats have every right to ban you from this fandom for a specified amount of time, if you prove to be troublesome to do so. They also have the right to strip you from power. You have been warned. Wikia Guidelines Here is the main event. Written at the bottom of this is the Rules and Regulation article. Everything you need to know about the rules is below this heading. Rules and Regulations # Always try to be friendly. Being too violent and starting fights over something is not something you should want to be. Violating the latter rule will make the Staff Members give you a warning. Once you've been given at least 5 warnings, you will be banned for a whole week. # Strictly do not be racist. If you violate this, you will be given no warning and will result in a 1-2 month ban. # This wiki is generally open for all ages, so I kindly advise to not add, post, or link 18+ stuff like pornographic material, hentai, or any other thing related to sex. Not following this will lead to a 1 year to indefinite ban from the fandom. Blood and gore is allowed, however, but keep it minimal. # Strictly no swearing and cursing. Also try not to spam the message wall and necrobump dormant blog posts and forums. Violating all of the said rules above will result in a warning. Only 3 warnings are given and you will instantly be banned for 5 weeks to a month. # Avoid editing a page little by little to get achievements. If I learn you are doing this, then 5-week ban you go. Also avoid badgehunting. # Never be a cyberbully. If the admins catch you bullying someone, you will be given a warning. Once you reach 3 warnings, the next will be your 3-6 month block from the wiki. # Do not criticize other works if you don't have a reason to. Only official Critics can judge and rate a conception. This also counts as cyberbullying, so this rule has the same punishment as cyberbullying. # Do not disobey Staff Members unless you have a reason to do so, like power abuse or something like that. For the Staff, don't abuse your power because you have it. When admins catch you doing this, you can be banned for a year or indefinitely. # Do not vandalize. This may be a serious issue. This is also self-explanatory. If the admins saw you doing this, you can be banned for 2 years to indefinite ban. That concludes the Rules and Regulations guideline. Just make sure you are following it, or it may lead to not-so-pretty consequences. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__